


Day 24 – Family time is over

by Silvaxus



Series: Santa is cumin' [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Lucifer (Supernatural), M/M, Rough Sex, Top Sam Winchester, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Both of them aren’t font that it was their time to hold the family feast this year. Good thing they have their own way to work off their pent-up energy.





	Day 24 – Family time is over

**Author's Note:**

> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

They told everybody that it would be a stupid idea to celebrate Christmas at their place. Sam and Lucifer both explained how it was a dumb idea, but was their family listening to them? No, because it was their round to host the Christmas family party this year. They detested every moment of it.  
  
Their foul mood was like a dark cloud hovering over the evening like something visible. When Dean told Lucifer to cheer up and smile because it was Christmas, Lucifer had almost ripped Dean’s head off. Sam had seen the spectacle and stood snickering in the corner of the living room. Sadly, Lucifer’s brothers had pulled him back from slaughtering Dean in cold blood, but from then on nobody tried to cheer Sam or Lucifer up.  
  
They had their own plans for Christmas, plans they had to cancel thanks to the rest of the bunch of noisey idiots who didn’t want to pay for their dinner. They had their reasons why they skipped as many family gatherings as possible, and they did their best to make sure that from now on nobody would ever tell them to host the family Christmas party. Never again. When dinner was over and presents exchanged, the family almost fled from their house. Family time was over; time for their own kind of celebration.They made it into their bedroom but only barely.  
  
Sam used his much bigger body to press Lucifer against the wall next to the door. With one hand Sam opened Lucifer’s pants and shoved them down to his knees only to open his own pants enough to pull his cock out. Lucifer, meanwhile, snarled and tried to free himself, but when Sam pulled a small bottle lube from the back of his pants and pushed three fingers at once into Lucifer’s tight hole, the blond moaned at the sudden and slightly painful stretch. Smirking, Sam used his fingers to fuck Lucifer for a minute or two before he smeared more lube on his cock and pushed into Lucifer without warning. Sam didn’t give Lucifer time to rest or adjust as he started to fuck his husband without holding back. Sam chased his orgasm, and he didn’t care that Lucifer whined and he slapped Lucifer’s hand away from his cock.  
  
Pressing Lucifer against the wall, Sam pulled his husbands’ hand behind his back and fucked him even harder. Lucifer was still struggling in his hold, but Sam slapped his ass hard and told Lucifer to stop moving. the blond snapped but obeyed him. When Sam finally reached his orgasm and pumped his release deep into his husband’s tight ass, he pulled out the second his orgasm was over only to grab a thick plug from their toy box. Sam was far from done with his husband because now it was their time to celebrate Christmas like they wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
